


【豆莲】gv设定

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 普通大学新生豆初到东京没有忍耐住花钱的诱惑，用完了生活费在大街上溜达寻找兼职时，被自称“星探”的神秘人发掘了。
Relationships: mameren





	【豆莲】gv设定

“小哥看起来很帅啊…有过想要演戏吗？考虑好了的话就来联系这家事务所吧。”

豆原正在对着兼职招聘的告示板搜寻自己能做的工作，突然有个人过来和他搭话，对方穿着西服戴着墨镜，递过来一张名片。

“哎？演戏，可以吗……”

“当然啦，年轻人应该多多尝试嘛！”

说完对方就像有急事似的，匆忙离开了，豆原对着那张卡片看了会，告示板旁边的橱窗映出他年轻青涩的面庞。这个月的房租快要到期限，社团那边的集训也要提前交费，家里给的生活费不小心全用光了，不管是什么工作，先去试试看好了，豆原拨通了卡片上的电话，得知次日就可以去面试，他这几天烦躁不安的心情终于有所缓解。

不过他没有告诉别人这件事，“星探”的事情他或多或少从前辈那里听到，女孩子确实需要提防，但是自己是男生应该没太大问题吧。第二天他和室友说有面试，还是穿了轻便的衣物，灰色卫衣和休闲裤，头发有点长了，他就让它那么散在额前，一看就是乖学生模样。

一路上他都在想自己能演什么角色，没听过的事务所，应该是独立电影吧。说起来很不可思议，他一直有出演特摄剧的想法，如果能和这类沾边，就算没有报酬也没关系。

事务所很难找，他连续问了几个人才找对地方，那是夹杂在各种小工作间里面的一处地方，会客室的面积不算大，豆原推门进去，里面有好几个和他年纪相仿的男生拿着台本在等待。

“你们好……”

“啊，你好。”

简单自我介绍以后，豆原明白他们和自己一样，都是想来应征演员的。

“啊，看到你来我觉得这次泡汤啦。”

“怎么这么说？”

“因为你很帅气嘛，拍出来效果一定很好。”

“才不会，大家都很帅气。”

豆原看了看，这几个人都是很健康的体育系类型，是有角色要求吗，豆原很好奇他们手上拿着的台本，就想借来看看。正好他前面的人要进去面试，豆原借来他的，这不看还好，一看豆原才明白所谓的演戏是怎么回事……

“你是最后一个了，进来吧。”

“嗯？好……”

怎么就到我了啊？本来打算开溜当一切没发生的豆原，不得不走进面试的房间，房里赫然就是递给他名片的人，还有一个笑着的男子，对他点点头，豆原紧张地鞠了一躬，纠结要不要干脆说明自己并没有那方面的意向……

“那个，你们好，其实我……”

“就他了！”

那个对自己点头的男子立刻和西装男敲定，眼睛亮晶晶地看过来。

“体格和形象都很完美啊，您不这么觉得吗？……哎，忘了自我介绍，我是莲，接下来要和你合作了，请多指教哦。”

对方应该比自己年上，豆原只能尊称他为莲君，西装男的名片上，豆原记得他姓吉本。

“吉本先生，莲君，其实我……”

“您看看这体格，效果一定很好，这次绝对会扭亏为盈的！”

“那个，莲君！请不要突然碰我…”

莲拍了拍他的肩膀，往下捏他的手臂，差点就把手伸向腹肌，豆原尴尬极了，没想到吉本先生直接让他脱掉上衣，他焦急地大喊。

“对不起，我不知道是拍这种电影！我并没有这种想法，非常抱歉！”

“哎？吉本先生…你又没有说清楚！”

莲君看他很慌乱，就帮他整理好衣服，实际上因为看到腹部的肌肉已经心生荡漾了，表情却一本正经，听到莲君帮自己说话，豆原才冷静了一些。

“啊，因为当时有巡警在……不能太高调。可是，你真的很急需用钱吧，来这儿的话，报酬不会低的，我们还可以预支给你一部分。”

“嗯嗯，说是小电影，其实也不会很可怕啦，只有你和我两个人拍哦。”

吉本先生和莲君你来我往地，用丰厚的报酬和熟练的安抚，最终说服了豆原留下来继续拍摄。

“不过，我就只拍这一次…而且你们一定要挡住我的脸才行。”

“这你就放心吧。”

“我们绝对尊重你的选择。”

吉本先生和莲君总算松了口气，现在市场不好，能找到豆原这样的素人真是很难得，商定完毕，简单地签了合同，搁置许久的企划终于得以进行。

「特别企划：帮助男大学生童贞毕业」

印着这行明晃晃大字的台本让豆原红透了脸，他往包里一塞就想走，莲君塞给他一些点心，两个人交换了联系方式这才告别。

翌日。

回家以后莲君发给他几部作品，让他知道大概情况，然后他就没睡好。豆原僵硬地坐在莲君身旁等待，对方很早就准备完毕，服装化妆都很精致，看着他困倦的面容，有点担心。

“小豆，还好吗？”

“……嗯，昨晚熬夜了，抱歉。”

“果然还是很抗拒吗？”莲君捏着他的手，“你的情况我也明白，我会和吉本先生商量，让他透支一部分给你的。你有急用吧？”

“谢谢…莲君，我只是，只是没经历过这种事，而且还要被摄像机拍着……”

“嗯，我明白的，我的第一次也是这样的。”

莲君的第一次，是在这里？

“是不是吓到你了？”

莲君现在毫不在意的样子，豆原想到他一定也是有不能言说的苦衷，而且他是被拥抱的一方，比起我来要更加……

“……没有，你也很辛苦吧。”豆原回握住他的手，“我会努力做好的。”

“谢谢你。”

莲君站起来去帮忙设置布景，房间的一角就变成了普通男生的卧室，床单是格子的，故意弄得很皱，还有边边角角的杂物，置身其中仿佛真的是在自己的房间。豆原被要求坐在床上，等会就要开拍。

“别紧张，我会提醒你的。”

莲君也只穿着一件宽松的毛衣和裤子，头发和昨天不一样，发尾烫了很细的卷，他还戴了耳钉，总之整个人的感觉也不像普通男性。说起话来慢慢的，柔柔的，还很体贴，豆原想着他的优点，好像能够接纳这个人了，即将要发生亲密关系的这个人。

他们按照台本说着简单的台词，没有几句话，而且都是莲说的比较多，豆原顺着回答就可以了。

“今年刚上大学？”

莲坐在他身边，靠的很近。

“对。”

“没有交女友吗？”

莲说“女友”这个词时，音调要比其他的高。

“…没有。”

“那，还是童贞吗？”

莲的手贴着豆原的大腿，向上抚摸。顺便摘下了他的道具眼镜，开始咬他的耳垂。

“……是的。”

豆原羞耻极了，他真的没体验过这种事，仅仅是被人碰触和咬耳朵，就快要融化一样。

“我啊，最喜欢童贞了……”莲在他耳边轻声说着，“小豆，可以把你的初次交给我吗？”

明明只是台本上定好的台词，豆原却快要相信了，如果是面前的莲君，交给他也不会有什么害怕的。

“好……”

“真乖，好喜欢…”

莲君面对面地跨坐在豆原的大腿上，奖励一般地亲亲他的鼻尖，捏住他的脸颊，小声地问他能不能亲吻嘴唇，声音又软又甜，豆原颤抖着点头，莲这才开始吻他。

那之后的每一步触碰，莲都会提前问他，得到允许才会继续进行，所以豆原并没有被强迫的感觉，反而是自己暗中掌握了主动权。他一直在意的摄像头好像也不存在了，恍惚间自己真的是在房间里，和莲亲密地拥抱着。

“都交给我吧。”

莲君的手脱去了他的上衣，然后是皮带和裤子，他跪在地毯上，把豆原的裤子褪到大腿中间，看到内裤湿掉的一小块，很得意地往上看他。

“已经这样了？”

“是…”

“我好高兴……”莲君把脸凑在他勃起的性器旁，高挺秀丽的鼻梁擦过敏感的茎身，舌尖直接抵在那圈不断蔓延的湿痕上。

“莲君，我…”

“先帮你含出来，好不好？”

他还是那样笑着，豆原紧张起来，因为莲君正在脱下他的内裤，渐渐地，将他完全暴露在镜头下了，充血勃起的物件被莲握在手里，还没有达到完全的状态，莲盯着他，伸出舌头，在还很敏感的前端打转。

“呜…莲君，这……”

“这也是第一次？”

莲慢悠悠地舔过他性器的整个前端，然后往下用嘴唇包裹住硬挺的茎身，再到鼓胀的囊袋，耐心而细致地用舌头卷过每一处，豆原怕抓乱了他的头发，就只好按着他的后脑。前面不停地渗出透明的体液，豆原喘息着，发现有的沾在莲君的脸上，可是他也不能说。

头发被他的手指撩到耳后，更加方便他继续，莲的双手捧着豆原完全挺立的性器，略厚的下唇压住湿润的前端，湿吻般缠绵地停留了几秒，调皮地看了豆原一眼，这才再次把对方纳入口中。

“莲君，慢点…”

“嗯…好大……”

“等…！不要含在嘴里说，喂！”

“呜嗯……”

刚才那下很危险，豆原没有办法，也不能喊停，只能任由莲把他吞得更深，不自觉收紧的喉头压迫着前端，舌头还摩擦着撑起的筋络，黏稠的唾液从嘴角溢出，把下腹部沾染成一片狼藉。

“莲君，等下，真的…会忍不住。”

“嗯？…嗯……”

豆原不想在这一步就缴械，总算是推开了莲，湿漉漉的性器从他的嘴里拔出来，还牵扯出许多的体液。

“哈……好厉害，还是硬邦邦的…”

莲君再度坐在豆原的腿上，豆原发现他的膝盖都跪红了，毛衣底下只留了内裤，不，是什么也没穿。

“惊喜♡”

“别折磨我了啊，莲君。”

“我怕突然动真格你受不了。”

莲君的腿根都被弄湿了，豆原不好意思地和他拥抱，也不太清楚之后的做法，都是莲君带着他，身后要把他容纳进去的后穴已经非常柔软，可以把手指轻易地放进去。

“做得好，嗯，继续…再上面一点，嗯……”

豆原只是跟随他的指令去做，腿根时不时磨蹭着性器，莲君的体内也很熟悉于性事了，没多久他就让豆原试着进来。

“可以？”

“…对，可以的，不过要慢慢来哦。小豆的，太大了…嗯……”

在这种场合被人夸，只会让自己更兴奋罢了，莲手把手地给豆原戴好套子，抬起腰，对准他的东西坐下去。

“莲君，我……”

“嘿嘿…要认真点，毕竟，这才是真正的童贞毕业哦……”

扩张完备的软穴，要吞进豆原的东西还是费了很大工夫，最后莲差点也要绷不住，皱眉苦着脸，背对着镜头小声叹息。

“难怪你毕不了业……”

“…对不起！”

“这种场合道什么歉啦……真可爱啊，又想亲了。”

莲捏着他的脸颊肉，很努力地吞下了全部，在表情崩坏之前吻住豆原的嘴唇，紧紧夹住他的腰，暗示他还不能动。

“莲君……”

豆原忍耐着，额角的汗水滴落下来打湿了鬓角，黑发贴在脸上，圆圆的眼睛眯起来，像被春雨打湿鼻头的可怜小狗。莲终究是心软了，对这个他一眼看中的男孩，他搂着豆原的肩膀，把脸埋在他怀里，这才让他开始动。

“要慢慢来，不可以太快…”

因为表情绝对会坚持不住的，所以不可以被拍到。

莲君的毛衣还好好穿着，豆原抱着他也能感觉到一种莫名的满足。绒绒的，湿润的，接近于幸福的触感。

沉甸甸而又甜蜜的结合，被摄像机拍到也好，是这一次限定的情节也好，想和他做到最后。

End


End file.
